The invention relates to an electrical measured value processing for a control valve.
Control valves are known as proportional valves or servo valves (MOOG P-Q proportional valve) in which a hydraulic pressure pickup is installed for detecting the pressure obtaining in a conduit leading to a consumer, in particular an injection cylinder, and/or a displacement pickup for determining the valve piston position. The two signals are supplied as actual values to a control circuit by which the proportional valve is driven in such a manner that specific pressure profiles can be followed in the injection cylinder.
It is also known in a control valve to transmit the pressure respectively upstream and downstream of the throttle cross-section via conduits to a flow control valve or the regulating means of a variable displacement pump and to subject said means to the pressure difference to adjust a specific volume flow.
The problem underlying the invention resides in providing a measured value detection or acquisition and measured value processing for a control valve which makes it possible to detect, monitor and/or influence the mode of operation of the hydraulic consumer connected to the control valve in that corresponding signals and/or signal combinations are supplied to the control circuit for driving the control valve.